


Punctuality Error

by Twilight_Joltik



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cursing Trees Isn't The Worst Idea Ever Apparently, Excess Haikus, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, One Shot, Rhajat Is A Blushing Mess, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Slight Musings On Mortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Twilight_Joltik
Summary: Rhajat asks Mitama to meet her under a cherry tree that won't be in bloom anytime soon. Mitama is confused and almost wishes she wouldn't have bothered with being so on time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today's my birthday, so that means I get to write whatever I want! Here, the phrase "whatever I want" means Rhajat/Mitama fluff. Somehow this is the first actual fic I've written for Fates, which baffles me as I've loved this game for ages. But, I'm glad the first thing I write for it is my favorite pairing, because these two are two of my favorite characters and had the most adorable supports in the game. Anyways, hope you enjoy it!

Mitama found Rhajat cursing under her breath at a cherry tree. This in itself was not unexpected- Rhajat often cursed under her breath and there were many cherry trees in their army’s base- ones Mitama had heard were quite beautiful in full bloom but never seen blossom herself. However, the fact that Rhajat had asked Mitama specifically to meet her in this exact location was the unusual part. Rhajat, however, had not yet noticed her, so Mitama decided to make her presence known with a question. 

 

“Query for my friend,” she started. Rhajat turned around quickly, jumping as if startled. “Why is it you called for me? What did this tree do?”

 

Her gaze was something Rhajat refused to meet. “I- I expected you to take longer…”, she muttered. 

 

“This is the appointed time,” Mitama corrected. “And when I was so proud of myself for making it here when you asked? I was on such a lovely streak with my poems, but I decided it was more important to make time for my dearest friend.”

 

Quickly, Rhajat raised a hand to cover her face. “D-dearest friend? You told me no one was worth breaking your concentration for!”

 

“That is incorrect,” Mitama countered. “Or perhaps is mostly true. One exception- you.”

 

Turning back to face the tree, Rhajat sighed. “Dammit, I was counting on you being late!”

 

“Perhaps you should have appointed a later time?”

 

She could see Rhajat was shaking her head, despite it being turned. “You've never been on time before. Why should I have expected you to start now?”

 

Hm, that was a fair point. “How unfortunate. Would it be best to step aside? And return later?”

 

“Stay if you want,” Rhajat muttered. “Maybe I'll get this to work.”

 

Mitama fought the urge to ask what it was Rhajat wanted to work. Luckily, however, she could gather from the scroll that soon appeared in her hand and the incantations that she was practicing some form of dark magic. A fascinating field, to be sure, but one Mitama wouldn't dare touch. Useful, but it seemed too much effort. 

 

As she watched Rhajat, it became increasingly apparent she was attempting to curse the tree in some way. Probably something none of their leaders would approve of, but truly, it was just a single cherry tree. It was as expendable as any one of them. 

 

Well- anyone save for Rhajat. As the only one in their midst with any knowledge of dark magic, she was quite indispensable. 

 

It took so long for that dark magic to do anything though that Mitama half wished she would have continued writing a bit longer after all. Her gesture of kindness had been in vain, it seemed. What a tragedy. 

 

But, after a rather long while, Rhajat let out a soft gasp, making Mitama turn around at once. The tree seemed to be glowing, the glow spreading to the branches and then to the leaves. 

 

Then one by one, the leaves all withered and fell off. Mitama was about to ask what the purpose of this was until noticing Rhajat was still muttering under her breath, eyes squinted in concentration. Give it time, she supposed. 

 

And then, small shining buds began to cover the tree. Buds that rapidly burst into bloom, into gorgeous pink flowers. It was breathtaking. 

 

“What a lovely sight!”, Mitama exclaimed. “Such beautiful flowers! Was this your intent?”

 

Rhajat turned around and nodded. “I had never seen them in bloom before. And, with all the fighting going on, I figured it was more likely than not I wouldn't live to see the spring. So, I found a curse to make a tree shift through the seasons. Doubt it'll last long, but, I'm glad I did it. It's nice, I guess.”

 

“A noble cause to be sure, but why did you invite me?”, Mitama questioned. 

 

Again, Rhajat hid her face. “You're as likely to die as I am,” she explained. “I figured you might like to see it too, at least once.”

 

Mitama couldn't help but smile. “I thank you for your consideration. And it's a lovely sight, one I could write pages and pages of. Would you perhaps want to sit under it together?”

 

She could have sworn she heard a small gasp coming from Rhajat, then a nod. “That sounds fine, I guess.”

 

Carefully, Mitama sat down and Rhajat followed her lead, landing right next to her. It was easier to see when close that Rhajat’s face was red. And, it only got redder as she found her friend’s fingers lacing between her own. 

 

Without a word, Mitama leaned her head on Rhajat’s shoulder and watched the petals slowly fall. Oh, the haikus she could write right now. But, no, she wanted to soak in the moment. If she fully absorbed everything she was feeling, that would make her work all the sweeter. 

 

And she was feeling a lot. Rhajat’s heartbeat, Rhajat’s breathing, Rhajat’s hair falling onto her own cheek, the warmth of sun and another’s body heat. 

 

Truly, it was wonderful. Mitama couldn't help but think, if she was stricken dead at that very moment, or the next day, even, she'd be happy. 

 

“Thank you,” she muttered. “I'm truly glad we got to see this together.”

 

After a moment, Rhajat squeezed her hand. “Anything for you.”


End file.
